Weechesters
by caitewarren
Summary: 2 oneshots one about a 5-year-old Sam asking about his mom and the next about Adam asking about his Dad. total fluff r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**1988- Dean- 9, Sam-5**

It was another motel room, in the middle of literally no where. It was only the first night, but boredom for the pair had grown quick. Dean had played with him about every guessing game he knew.

And Dean was surprised his brother asked him to stop.

"Whatta wanna do now Sammy?" asks Dean.

"I don't know," says Sam and he turns towards his brother.

There was a question he wanted to ask since last May. _ Everyone has a mommy_ she had told him while they were making mother's day cards, but not Sam he didn't have a mommy he had a Daddy and a Dean. Why didn't he have a mommy?

"Dean why don't we have a mommy?" asks Sam.

Dean freezes in his spot, he hated talking about her. It made him miss her not that he didn't miss her everyday. He missed her kisses, her hugs, her singing he missed her everything. How did he explain this to his brother?

"We had a mommy," says Dean.

"Where'd she go?" asks Sam looking around half-expecting to see a mommy coming out from the door.

"She went to Heaven Sammy," says Dean.

"Why'd she go?" asks Sam.

"The angels wanted her back," says Dean and the tears filled in his eyes.

"Are you sad Dean?" asks Sam, "are you sad the angels took Mommy away?"

Dean doesn't answer him at first, he tries to wipe the tears away but failing he turns away from his little brother's big eyes. Sam climbs off his chair and walks to his brother wrapping his arms around Dean.

"It's okay Dean," says Sam, "Sammy's gonna make you feel better….you've always got me I'm not gonna go with the angels not like Mommy,"

"Thanks Sammy," says Dean, "I'm not gonna leave you either,"

After a moment Sam took his arms off of his brother. And Dean wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Was she nice Dean?" asks Sam, "Mommy?"

"She was the nicest person you'd ever met Sammy," says Dean, "she was pretty too she had blonde hair it was really long you used to like to hold it a lot when you were little,"

"I did?" asks Sam.

"Yep," says Dean, "she used to sing to us too and you'd make baby noises while she sang she used to say you'd be her little singer,"

"What song did she sing Dean?" asks Sam.

"I don't know what it's called," says Dean.

"Can you sing it for me?" asks Sam, "please?"

And his big brown eyes grew wider as he pleaded with Dean.

"I'm not a good singer," says Dean.

"I don't care," says Sam.

Dean walks over to the small sofa and Sam still pretty small was able to climb into his lap.

"I don't really remember it," says Dean, "Hey Jude…..Don't be afraid…..and he freezes.

Had he really forgotten that much of the song? He could remember singing it with Mommy to baby Sam.

"It sounds like it'd be a real good song," says Sam.

**SPNSPN- 3 days Later**

"You boys have fun?" asks John when he got back a few days later.

Sam like always was first to answer.

"Yep," says Sam, "Dean played all these good games with me and he read to me and he sang a song Mommy used to sing,"

John freezes on the word Mommy and stares at his five-year-old.

"But he couldn't remember all of it," says Sam, "but I'm sure it's a really good song,"

"Do you want me to sing the song for you Sammy?" asks John, "for both of you?" "Yes please!" yells out Sam.

And John takes his five-year-old picking him up and placing him on his lap. Dean sat to his side and he began singing Mary's song.

"Are you sad too Daddy?" asks Sam after seeing his tears, "Dean was sad before said the angels took Mommy….but you still got us,"

"That's right Sammy," says John, "I still got my two boys,"

And he thanked Mary every night for the little pieces she left for him, their two little boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Windom Minnestoa-1996**

It was freezing, Kate pulled the blankets closer to her as she shivered. She hated it, but the only way she could pay the bills was to get the heat down lower and lower.

"Mommy?" a voice calls out from the darkness.

Her little boy, up at nearly four AM. He stood in his Spider-man pj's shivering his little toes curling.

"Hey there," says Kate, "what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep Mommy," says Adam, "thinking,"

He was always thinking about something. Kate chuckled and made a motion for him to join her on the chair.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks gently as he climbed onto her lap.

"About how Joe brought his cool fireman daddy into school yesterday," his big crystal blue eyes stare up her, "he was so nice,"

Daddy, she knew one day or another these questions would come up, but she still took a deep breath.

"Do I have Daddy?" he asks.

"Yes," says Kate.

"Where is he?" asks Adam, "does he not like me?"

"Of course he loves you," says Kate.

"Then why isn't he here?" asks Adam.

How could she explain this to a six-year-old? That his dad came into work looking as if he looked like he'd lost a fight to a cheese grader, and she was a sucker for a good sob story.

"His got a job baby," she says simply.

"Like Joe's dad is a firemen?" asks Adam.

"Similar," says Kate, "you like just us right? Me and you?"

"I love you Mommy but I want a daddy too," says Adam, "one just like Joe's daddy who plays baseball with him and drives him around in a fire truck,"

Oh how she wished she could give that to him, a picture-perfect Daddy. She didn't know John, he didn't even have an address. All she had was his number scribbled onto a napkin and well Adam.

"Adam baby," says Kate, "sometimes life just doesn't work out that way,"

"Why?" he asks.

"Baby boy I don't know why," says Kate, "but when you're big promise me something,"

"Anything Mommy,"

"You'll find a pretty girl….you'll marry her and have children someday and you'll be there for them," says Kate.

"And I'll drive them in a fire truck and play baseball with them," says Adam.

"You be whatever you wanna be okay?" says Kate, "a fireman if you wanna be but if you change your mind that's okay too. Adam it's pretty late hon and you've got school tomorrow bed time okay?"

"What's his name?" asks Adam.

"His name is John," says Kate.

"My middle name is John," her little boy informs her, "Adam John Milligan,"

"That's right. Off to bed scoot,"

She hoped she alone would be enough for him, but she highly doubted it a boy needed his father.


End file.
